They All Asked For You
They All Asked For You is the fifteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary UNLIKELY ALLIANCES — When a dangerous run-in with a coven of vengeful Witches forces Rebekah to align with Marcel, they quickly discover that the body Rebekah is currently inhabiting has a checkered past. Upon learning that Rebekah is in danger, Elijah seeks out a respected elder witch, Josephine, in the hopes she might offer her assistance. Meanwhile, tensions build when Klaus clashes with Hayley Marshall-Kenner and Jackson over how best to protect baby Hope from Finn. Elsewhere, Freya convinces Finn to bring her to Mikael, the father she hasn't seen in over a thousand years. Lastly, a confrontation with Freya leaves Elijah and Klaus questioning whether they can trust their long-lost sister. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael Guest Cast *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue Co-Starring *Mark Hicks as First Vendor *Adam Fristoe as Ruben *Parker Dawson Wierling as Teen Boy *Marisela Zumbado as Teen Girl Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson *Body double as Lenore *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (archive footage) *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (archive footage) *Elle Graham as Young Freya (archive footage) *Cade Weeks as Young Finn (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: Finn Mikaelson and Eva Sinclair. * Hayley and Jackson make love for the first time. * Elijah and Gia kiss and have sex for the first time. * It is revealed that the name of the witch Rebekah is inhabiting is Eva Sinclair, a sadistic psychopath who kidnaps young children and uses sacrificial spells so as to channel their power. * Rebekah wants to increase her power to bring Kol back, and went to the Tremé market to find some magical objects to help in this task. * Klaus confronts Finn in the City of the Dead where, despite channeling the power of the Ancestors, Finn is unable to defeat his brother. Before Klaus can kill him, Elijah and Freya stop him; Elijah because he had made a deal with the witches to return Vincent Griffith to them in exchange for their allegiance, and Freya so that her brother wouldn't be harmed. ** Freya removes Finn's spirit from Vincent's body, sealing it safely into her pendant. She claims that she had not expected his bloodlust and she believes that Esther destroyed him like she destroyed all her other children. * Klaus stabbed Finn in retribution for killing Kol, as well as because he wanted to make him suffer as a result of his intentions toward Hope. * Mikael and Freya are reunited for the first time in a thousand years, and they form an alliance to destroy Dahlia, whom Freya plans to kill once she comes to New Orleans. ** Despite Freya's desire to see her father again, she tells Finn that she doesn't care about Esther, as she had given her away and caused their family's destruction. * After disagreements with Jackson and Hayley over how to manage the wolves, Klaus turns to Aiden (who has his own problems with Jackson and his leadership) and offers to help make him the Alpha of the pack in exchange for Aiden's promise that he will protect Hope at all costs. * At the end of the episode, Eva Sinclair regains the control of her body and kills a young boy, named Sam, before she proceeds to steal the power of his girlfriend, who is a witch from one of the nine Coven's of New Orleans. Continuity * Mikael and Freya are reunited for the first time in 1,000 years. ** The last time they interacted with one another was in flashbacks of Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Freya meets her brothers, Elijah and Klaus for the first time. * After a period of six episodes until this episode, we found out more about Rebekah's current vessel and her history. * This episode marks the first appearance of Vincent in his own body. * Although not directly mentioned, Josephine mentions Bastianna Natale, Agnes, Genevieve, Céleste Dubois and Sophie Deveraux as being Elders who have met their deaths since the Originals returned to the city. * Kol was mentioned in this episode. He died of the hex inflicted on him by Finn in the previous episode. * Mikael's last active appearance was in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire. He was neutralized by Finn so as to channel his power. ** His uncredited archival footage appearances do not count. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Elijah's apartment **St. Louis Cathedral **Marcel's Loft **Lafayette Cemetery **LaRue Mansion **Bywater Tavern Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.40 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Klaus: "It's time to use our werewolf army." :Klaus: "Finn and the woman that calls herself my sister are here in this city." :Finn (to Freya): "Freya, now that I am healed, I need power." :Klaus: "The wolves need a different leadership." :Hayley (to Klaus): "I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores." :Klaus: "If they are not fighting on my side. They will not remain alive to fight at all." |-|Episode Quotes= :Klaus: "It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location." :Jackson: "No, we need all hands on deck here with Hope. I think you can compel humans to track your enemies." :Klaus: "Do my ears deceive me? Or did you just give me an order? In my own home?" :Jackson: "This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for that little girl." :Klaus: "How dare you question my intentions for my daughter!" :Hayley: "Jack, Klaus is right. Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless we... send our best people out there." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x15 Extended Promo "They All Asked for You" (HD) The Originals - They All Asked for You Clip The Originals Julie Plec talks They All Asked For You Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 1.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 2.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 3.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 4.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 5.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 6.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Klaus 7.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Hayley-Klaus.jpg 2x15 They All Asked For You-Aiden-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= H135A-309-ORG-110-01.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-02.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-03.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-04.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-05.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-06.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-07.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-08.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-09.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-10.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-11.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-12.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-13.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-14.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-15.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-16.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-17.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-18.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-19.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-20.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-21.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-22.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-23.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-24.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-25.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-26.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-27.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-28.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-29.jpg H135A-309-ORG-110-30.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 01-19-2015 Joseph Morgan Chris Grismer-Instagram.png|Joseph Morgan, ©Chris Grismer References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two